


Sleep Warm

by stellamidnight



Series: Happy Sleep [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny in bed. Warnings for extreme sappiness and zero plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This story fit with the "sleep" theme of my series, but it's really a one-shot.

Danny awoke to the sound of rain clattering against the roof. The soft light of dawn filled the window, but the room was still mostly dark. A quick glance at the clock confirmed they had more time before the alarm would go off. He snuggled down into warm covers, ready to slide back into delicious sleep, when he realized the bed felt empty. Turning his head, he admired Steve’s nude form as he stepped into blue swim trunks and pulled them on. “Seriously, babe?” Danny asked in a low voice rough with sleep. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You’re going swimming in the rain?”

Steve turned around with a grin. “Worried I’m gonna get wet, Danno? You do understand how swimming works don’t you?” Steve playfully climbed back into bed, sliding under the covers to press his long frame against Danny’s sleep-warm naked body.

Danny scowled, pushing him away. “Jeez, you’re cold! You’re gonna catch your death if you go outside.”

Steve rolled his eyes, even as he tucked cold feet under Danny’s warm calves. “It’s just a sun shower, Danny. It may be raining, but the sun is still out. I’m sure today will be another sunny day in paradise. Don’t let a little morning rain fool you.”

Danny stretched and yawned, waking up despite his original plan for more sleep. “That’s because the weather here is crazy, like everything else on this island. How can it be sunny and raining at the same time? If people were rain, Hawaii’s rain would be Kono.”

Steve arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain. Danny huffed and rolled a hand in the air as he searched for words. “Because, you know…she’s a surfer girl with a mean right hook, a sniper who’s good with kids. She’s not one thing then the other; she’s both at the same time. Like rain falling while the sun is shining.”

Steve smiled, gazing out the window at the light rain as he considered that statement. “I like that. What about Chin?”

Danny absently pushed a hand through his hair attempting to tame it. “Chin would be New Jersey rain. Real honest rain, capable of turning into ice.”

Steve nodded, accepting the truth of that statement. “And me?” he asked, the right side of his mouth curling into a smile.

Danny leaned closer for a tender kiss, ignoring their stale morning breath. “Babe, you’d be a hurricane. You rattle all my window panes and cause havoc wherever you go, but I feel more alive when you’re around.”

Steve hummed with pleasure, rolling on top of Danny. “God, Danny, you make me feel so—” 

Danny blinked in confusion when the pause dragged on for several seconds. “Good? Horny? Mildly less insane than before we met?” he tossed out helpfully as he stroked his hands down Steve’s sides.

Steve sighed, rolling off Danny. “Ah, man. I’m sorry,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand over his face.

Danny was not happy about this development at all. “Okay, alright. Time out. What just happened? We were having a nice morning and I kinda got the idea sex might be on the menu…”

Steve collapsed onto his back with a sigh. “I dunno, Danny. Sometimes I wish I could talk like you.”

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Nobody can talk like me. I mean, I do enough talking for three people. If both of us talked like me we’d never—”

Steve abruptly clamped a hand over his mouth. “Yeah, I’ve met you. I know. That’s not what I meant.” Pulling his hand away from Danny’s mouth, he used it to cradle his jaw in a gentle caress. “I wish I could tell you how I feel. What you mean to me.”

Danny bowed his head against Steve’s chest, touched by his vulnerable honesty. He pulled away with a smile, settling onto his back and tugging Steve down to rest his head on Danny’s shoulder. “You know, I read somewhere that emotions can’t be expressed by single words. Joy, anger, regret— they’re all too simple to capture everything we feel. We have to stack up train cars made up of all the things we feel. Like to me Grace is joy-worry-proud-surprise. Rachel is love-hate-fear-trust.” Stroking a hand over the back of Steve’s head, he added, “And you’re crazy-exciting-friend-love.” 

Steve pressed up onto his forearms and knees, caging Danny in with his arms and legs. He had that shy, happy look on his face that gave a glimpse of what he must have been like as a kid. He bent down for a quick kiss before his expression shifted into a little smirk as he took up Danny’s challenge with a determined nod. “Okay. I can do this. You’re…stubborn-New Jersey-haole…” Danny smiled at the familiar description, but stayed quiet as he waited for more. “And you’re fun-challenge-want-need…” Steve added with a happy grin. 

Steve’s expression slowly sobered until everything he felt shone in his eyes so clear that holding his gaze made Danny’s heart clench. Shifting his weight to his left side so he could place his right hand over Danny’s heart, he continued in a tone so serious his words became a sort of vow, “Partner-trust-always.” 

With a little shrug and a self-deprecating grin, he asked, “So, how’d I do?” Staring up at him, Danny was stuck once again by how damn beautiful he was. He cupped the side of his face and stroked his thumb over a dark eyebrow, overwhelmed by everything he felt for this man.

Hooking a leg around Steve’s hip, Danny assured him with a soft smile, “You did great. But what do you say to no more talking for a while?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve agreed with as he lowered his body to rub sensuously against him. The thin polyester of his swim trunks created a sleek barrier between them. Danny thrust up in return, excited by the tease of feeling Steve’s swiftly hardening cock against his own through the fabric. His dick slid across the outside of the fabric in a smoother glide than if they’d both been naked. He hitched his leg higher up on Steve’s hip with a groan, sliding his palms along the contours of Steve’s broad back. Knowing Steve’s body was still partially dressed made Danny feel more naked and exposed. They exchanged slow, wet kisses as they found a rhythm, rubbing against each other. 

Steve broke off their kiss to gasp a deep breath. “So good, Danny,” he groaned. Picking up the pace, they started thrusting against each other faster. 

“God, Steve,” Danny grunted, keeping one leg wrapped tight around Steve while pressing the other foot firmly against the bed for better traction as he desperately rubbed up against him. “I’m never gonna be able to look at you in a swimsuit again without getting hard.”

Steve chuckled even as continued to slide and grind against Danny through the fabric of his trunks. “Want me to stop for a minute while I take it off?” he teased.

“Don’t—” Danny groaned, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back and pressing his face against Steve’s neck. “Don’t you dare stop.” Danny felt electricity zinging through his body as they continued to rub off against each other with only thin fabric between them. The smooth material created a strangely tantalizing friction as their bodies grew slick with sweat. The bed was too warm now, but neither of them could be bothered to slow down long enough to push aside the covers. They were both too focused on chasing their impending orgasms.

Danny could feel the rising tension as he neared completion. He shifted his hands down to grip and knead Steve’s ass, grinning as he heard Steve’s breath catch in his throat. Danny’s eyes slipped closed as he held on, concentrating on the feel of strong muscle as it flexed and moved beneath his hands. 

They continued to thrust against each other in a frantic pace. Danny shamelessly let loose a string of whiny, pleading noises from the back of his throat right before he climaxed with a loud gasp. Steve growled in response, following him with his own release moments later. Together they shuddered through the aftershocks, grunting and cursing. Both of them were a sweaty, sticky mess as they collapsed together, feeling breathless, happy, and satisfied.

Steve slid off Danny and rolled onto his back, stripping off his swim trunks in one smooth move. A tiny part of Danny was annoyed, realizing how quickly Steve could have removed the barrier between them. But the rest of Danny was too busy panting for air and tingling with residual pleasure to give a damn. Steve used the swimsuit as a mop, briskly wiping it over his own groin and then Danny’s before tossing it over the side of the bed.

Danny pushed and kicked at the heavy covers until they gave way, slipping off the end of the bed to puddle on the floor. His brief moment of victory was interrupted when Steve rescued the sheet from the floor and draped it over both of them. He snuggled his too hot body up against Danny, ignoring his partner’s wordless grumbling as he wrapped his arms around him. The grumbling only egged him on as he held Danny tighter and intertwined their legs. Danny gave in with a sigh and was soon lulled asleep by Steve’s comforting embrace. 

Outside, sunlight filtered through the steady rain.

**Author's Note:**

> “If people were rain” is borrowed from the book Looking for Alaska by John Green. The “somewhere” Danny read about using multiple words to express complex emotions is the book Middlesex by Jeffrey Eugenides. All credit goes to those talented authors for their wonderful ideas.


End file.
